Fair to be Told
by rocker425live
Summary: On her way to visit friend Charlie, Bella is left with a little girl named Camilla. With the challenge of raising a child and keeping what she is a secret can Bella still find love in the dreary town of Forks, Washington?


**I have had this idea in my head for awhile and finally decided to make myself a fanfiction account. Hopefully this story is good. If you look I'm not going to tell you who Bella ends up with I want to keep it a secret for now. I know I made some mistakes bound to have some. If you find any just tell me and I'll try to correct them the best I can. Disclaimer, I don't own anything except the plot and one character.**

I was heading to Washington today, specifically Forks, Washington to see my good friend Charlie whom I've been friends with since I was younger. For the last couple of years i have been traveling alone around the world, but this time its different. I'm posing as Charlie's daughter for the time being. Although we look alike Charlie and I are in no way related but hes like a brother to me.

Ah Charlie, it was going to be good to see him though. I was pulled out of my thoughts as heard the pilot say we were landing. I looked out my window to see the oncoming runway of the SeaTac airport.

Maybe Washington wasn't that bad. The landing was smooth and we eventually pulled up to the gate. I noticed the lady next to me having trouble with her daughter as she tried to get her carry-ons.

"Excuse me," I tapped her shoulder. "do you need any help?" I could tell by the look in her eye that she was grateful I asked.

"Oh, it would lovely if you could hold her for me." She said handing me the girl and her bag.

"Hi I'm Bella," I told her softly "what is your name?" She looked kind of scared being held by a stranger. I looked into her little blue eyes. "Its okay I'm not going to hurt you." That seemed to do the trick.

"I'm Camiwa(Camilla**)**." Her voice was really cute. She was young maybe three and she still couldn't pronounce her words right. I looked right at her and she giggle. I was too busy with Camilla that I didn't notice her mother had left until the flight attendant started talking to me.

"Miss you have to get off the plane." The blond flight attendant reminded me nicely. I looked ahead of me to give Cam back to her mother but she had gone without her child. I nodded a thanks to the flight attendant and got off the plane with Cam in my hands.

"Camilla do you have any idea where your mom could be?" I asked her hoping she might know. She didn't look like she was going to cry or even if she missed her mom.

"I don't know, mommy doesn't like me very much." she said quietly.

It made me angry to know that her own mother would do this. Now I knew why she looked grateful, she wanted to get rid of her kid. Together the both of us went to baggage claim to get my luggage. I would be driving to Forks so with the change of plans I knew I was going to need a bigger car. Usually I didn't use magic around humans but this time I didn't care. With the flick of my wrist I had an SUV at the curb. Humans can be so dense sometimes they didn't even notice that a car had appeared out of nowhere, but Camilla did.

Cam was in awe yet she didn't say anything as if she knew it would attract attention if anyone heard.

"Come on Cam lets get you into the car." As soon as I said those words did I realize that I didn't have a car seat.

Dammit, more magic. With another flick of my wrist a pink car seat was sitting in the backseat of my car. I strapped her in and went to the drivers seat to turn the car on. I turned around and got a chance to look at her better. Camilla had very dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and quite pale skin, an odd mix for sure. Her face was slightly chubby, normal for most kids her age-wait how old was she?

"Sweetie," I looked at her and she looked back. "how old are you?"

"I'm frwee and half." She told me. "I'll be four on December eighth." Her birthday was coming up in a few months. I was starting to get attached to her, hopefully I will still have her by then.

"So your a big girl," She giggle at that. "I guess your hungry then." She looked at me and nodded, I was too. I was surprised to say that she didn't find it scary to be away from her mom.

I pulled out into the sea of cars at a some what fast speed. With my driving we made it to Tacoma within 35 minuets. There was a bunch of places to eat and I just chose one. The one I ended up choosing was The Old Spaghetti Factory.

I pulled into a parking space and got Cam out of the car. Since we had to cross the street I held her closer to me. I didn't know much about children but I knew that she was going to be my first priority.

For being around 3:30pm on a Friday afternoon the place wasn't that crowded. I told the waiter to get us a table for two and a child's highchair. I watched Cam as she colored her place mat that the waiter given her.

I was starting to think that maybe, just maybe I was meant to be a mom. I felt a sense of protectiveness over her and I haven't even known her for a day, let alone she wasn't my kid. The only problem with getting the food was that I wasn't sure if she was allergic to anything. To be cautious I just ordered her regular spaghetti with meat sauce and some apple juice. I ordered my food and the waiter left. I decided now was the time to talk to Camilla.

"Hey Cam?" I asked her.

"Yes Bewwa." She stopped coloring and looked at me.

"Can you tell me a bit about yourself?" I wanted to know a bit about, I mean I could use magic but I wanted her to tell me.

"Sure Bewwa." She Started off. "Well, ummm I'm frwee and a half and I really like barbies. I lived with Mommy and Grammy, but Grammy died and we left. We lived with one of Mommy's' friends, but I didn't like them very much. Then yesterday we got on a plane and got on another plane today. After that Mommy left me with you. I like you a lot Bewwa, are you going to be my new mommy?"

That question stumped me. Did she want me to be her new mommy?

"Only if you want me too." I told her truthfully.

"Well I want you to be my mommy." She stated. The look on her face was one of determination. I had to give a little laugh at it.

The waiter came and gave us our food. I didn't want cam to get dirty so I helped her eat. It was a different experience than what I was used to. When we were done I paid and we made our way to the car.

"Okay Cam, we are going to see a friend of min. Is that okay?" I asked her. Wanted to know if she would feel comfortable meeting new people.

"Thats okay, but only if hes nice." I was guessing that her mothers friends weren't the nicest people. That thought made me angry, how could a person treat somebody like that.

"Oh, Charlie is very nice. I think you'll like him a lot." I told her. Charlie was a very mellow man, one of the things that made us such good friends.

"Okay Mommy." She said sleepily. Hearing her say mommy made my heart burst with joy. I loved it, and I hope she would say that even more. We were quiet for a few minuets when I noticed that she had fallen asleep. I took the time I had to think about what the future has to hold. For started I knew I was going to have to get a new birth certificate for her, but that was easy.

I would have to get her some clothes too, she might have a few in her bag but she was going to need more. Those could wait though we could get this stuff done after we get to Forks. With the thought of Forks I knew Charlie was going to be surprised. Well, he was just going to have to deal with it.

The drive to Forks only took about two and a half hours with my driving and thankfully Cam was asleep the whole time. The town of Forks was small, so it wasn't very hard to find Charlie's house. From what he told me Charlie lived in a yellow two story house with a large tree in the front.

The house itself wasn't that big but it would have enough room for the three of us. I parked my car in his driveway and got a sleeping Camilla out of the car. I decided I would get my stuff later and grabbed Cams' bag. We headed to the house and since I've known Charlie for awhile I didn't even bother knocking. I open the door and saw him in the kitchen eating.

"Charlie I'm here." I called out letting him know that I was there. Charlie got up and was truly surprised when he saw Cam.

"Well who's this?" He looked at Camilla.

"This is Camilla." I told him not going into details.

"How did you get her?" He questioned me.

"I'll tell you after I go put in my bed." I said to him I a descended up the stairs. I went into the room that was mine. I didn't have a crib or a baby bed to my bed would have to do for now. I tucked her under the covers and kissed her head. Even after only a few hours I felt that I loved her. No it was time to go explain how this all happened to Charlie.

**---**

**Well there is the first chapter I will have the next one up soon. It may seem like it is going kind of fast with Camilla but to understand it you have to know that Cam's mom really was not the nicest person. So for now review. So yeah umm see ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
